


Sancta sanctorum

by Serpentaria



Category: One Piece
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentaria/pseuds/Serpentaria
Summary: Матриарх всё берет в свои руки - и она и её дети остаются на Святой Земле.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sancta sanctorum - Святая святых.
> 
> когда я это писала, наверное, напутала с возрастом мальчишек, сделала их младше, чем в каноне. я не нарочно, но пусть так остается)

— Нет, — говорит матушка строго и повторяет, повысив голос:

— Нет! Это мы не будем даже обсуждать. 

Дофламинго сидит на резном сундуке, болтает ногами и грызет сладкое яблоко, — облизывать липкие пальцы интереснее, чем слушать разговор родителей, но он впервые видит матушку такой сердитой, потому и не уходит. Роси держится за мамину юбку и уморительно таращит глаза, когда отец принимается что-то проникновенно втолковывать: за хрустом яблока не слышно, что.

Матушка скрещивает руки на груди, потом, когда отец шагает к ней, толкает его в грудь; Дофламинго от удивления даже опускает яблоко, а Роси начинает рыдать — вот балда. Разговор тут же прекращается, матушка прижимает Роси к груди и уходит, громко стуча каблуками. Дофламинго думает кинуться за ней следом, но подходит отец, садится рядом:

— Доффи, дашь мне совет? — спрашивает он, и Дофламинго надувается от гордости: отец спрашивает совета! 

Дофламинго важно кивает и кидает яблоком в стоящего неподалеке раба — тот даже не вздрагивает, когда огрызок ударяет его в щеку. Отец вздыхает.

— Я же просил тебя так не делать.

Вспоминается с трудом, но, кажется, отец правда говорил не задирать рабов, но не сказал, почему — все же делают, почему ему нельзя? 

— Какой совет? — напоминает Дофламинго и облизывает пальцы.

Отец снова вздыхает, гладит его по голове:

— Мы с твоей мамой… Да, мы с твоей мамой думаем о том, чтобы покинуть Мариджоа и жить как обычные люди. Ведь мы и есть люди. Что думаешь? 

Ерунда какая. Какие же они люди? Даже Роси, совсем мелкий и бестолковый, знает — они боги, а обычные люди им поклоняются. Отец же взрослый, тоже должен знать.

Дофламинго пожимает плечами и спрыгивает на мраморный пол. Может, он не так понял? 

— Мы там будем ловить рабов? Как Святой Каспар? А потом вернёмся? 

— Нет, не будет никаких рабов, — терпеливо говорит отец. — Мы там будем жить, вместе с остальными людьми. Ты и Роси пойдете в школу, подружитесь с человеческими ребятами…

Дофламинго мотает головой. С какими ребятами? С детьми рабов? Ну нет! Рабы глупые, и только годны на то, чтобы в них кидали огрызками, а дети их совсем тупые, должно быть, тупее толстого Гарсона, сына Святого Арчи. И отец хочет, чтобы они с ними подружились? 

— Ни за что! — отрезает Дофламинго и топает ногой для уверенности, что отец понял.

Отец встает с сундука, смотрит печально, и уходит в сторону своего кабинета, больше ничего не сказав. Дофламинго смотрит ему вслед, нахмурив брови, — и бежит в другую сторону, когда слышит голос зовущей его матери. 

Матушка быстро ходит по детской и складывает вещи в большой чемодан; Роси следует за ней хвостиком и пытается помогать, но больше мешает.

— Мам, в чем дело? — то отец говорит странные вещи, то вот мама непонятно себя ведёт. Дофламинго переступает с ноги на ногу и вытирает все ещё липкие пальцы о штаны; ему неуютно и немного страшно.

Матушка сует ему в руки стопку рубашек и кивает головой в сторону открытого чемодана:

— У нас будет маленькое путешествие, мой милый. 

— Это там, куда хочет поехать папа? — с подозрением уточняет Дофламинго. Если мама сейчас скажет да, он закатит истерику и Роси тоже доведет: вот сдалось им ехать куда-то, где не будет рабов! 

— Нет, золотце, — матушка останавливается передохнуть и Роси врезается в нее сзади, валится на пол; Дофламинго бы залился смехом, как обычно, но сейчас слишком важно услышать, куда собирается мама. — Нет, мы не поедем вместе с папой. По вам очень соскучились бабушка и дедушка, мы их навестим. А папа, — матушка темнеет лицом, и это тоже страшно, — папа может ехать, куда ему заблагорассудится, и делать глупости там.

— Глу-упости? — тянет сзади Роси, и мама снова принимается бегать по комнате, закидывая вещи в чемодан. 

Все равно ничего не понятно. Дофламинго садится на пол и собирается начать реветь, чтобы мама рассказала все толком; не успевает. В комнату входит рабыня и сообщает, присев в низком поклоне:

— Карета готова, госпожа.

Матушка захлопывает чемодан, указывает на него рабыне, а потом подхватывает на руки и Дофламинго, и Росинанта, быстро целует обоих в щеки.

— Не бойтесь, мои дорогие, — шепчет она, пока торопливо идёт по широкому коридору к воротам. — Всё будет хорошо, мы убежим, и все будет хорошо. 

Дофламинго обнимает её за шею, чтобы удобнее было, щиплет Роси за руку, а то мешается; Роси ожидаемо начинает реветь. 

Матушка ускоряет шаг, и в карету они практически влетают, валятся на сиденья. Дофламинго пребольно бьётся головой и присоединяет свой голос к плачу Роси; мама шикает на них и захлопывает дверь. 

— Скажи, что происходит! — требует Дофламинго, размазывая по щекам несуществующие слезы. — Мама! Мам! МАМ! 

Мама прижимает его к себе, гладит по волосам; Дофламинго слышит, как колотится её сердце, и ему становится совсем жутко.

— Все в порядке, не надо бояться, — от маминого успокаивающего тона становится легче. — Просто ваш папа…

Только она упоминает папу, как тот выбегает на террасу, где стоит карета; он выглядит растерянным и тоже напуганным.

— Матриарх! — зовет папа. — Матриарх, постой, ты не можешь!.. Мы же хотели вместе! 

Матушка высовывается из окна, Дофламинго хватает её за юбку, чтобы не выпала; Роси смотрит на всё круглыми глазами, но уже не ревет. 

— Я не позволю тебе превратить моих детей в рабов! — кричит мама. — Делай что хочешь, езжай куда хочешь, хоть к людям, хоть к рыбам! Сумасшедший!

Карета трогается, и Дофламинго дергает мамину юбку на себя, они все втроем валятся друг на друга; папины крики вслед карете заглушает возобновившийся рёв Роси. 

— Всё хорошо, все хорошо, — снова и снова повторяет мама, прижимая их к себе. — Мама вас не отдаст. Мама вас никуда не отпустит, все хорошо. 

Ничего не хорошо, думает Дофламинго и трет шишку на голове; ничего непонятно, Роси сейчас захлебнется в соплях, а папа остался дома, и с ним что-то совсем неладное — с чего бы иначе папа заговорил о людях? 

Карета набирает скорость быстро, перестает дергаться, и они все постепенно успокаиваются и рассаживаются. Мама вручает им по леденцу, чтобы не шумели, пока она разговаривает по дэн-дэн-муши; у карликовой улитки в руках у мамы светлый пучок волос и ярко-красные губы. 

— Да, мы уже едем, — негромко говорит мама в трубку. — Скоро будем, я все расскажу. Мама, а он точно не сможет все это сделать без моего присутствия? Точно? Хорошо. Да, конечно, дети тоже со мной, Роси, скажи привет бабушке! 

— У-ет, — тянет Роси с леденцом во рту, и матушка улыбается, кладет трубку. У неё дрожат пальцы; Дофламинго забирается к ней на колени и обнимает за шею.

— Мам, — начинает он, но мама прикладывает ему палец к губам.

— Потом, мой сладкий, хорошо? Я все объясню, обещаю, только потерпи немного, пока доедем к бабушке. 

— Я ничего не понимаю, — жалуется Дофламинго; кусочки разгрызенного леденца больно колют щеку изнутри, когда он снова прижимается к маминой груди. 

Вместо ответа мама крепко его обнимает и говорит опять:

— Все будет хорошо.

Дофламинго ей верит — и засыпает у неё на руках, сморенный качкой.

***

Просыпается Дофламинго в большой чужой кровати, на жёстких простынях. Рядом ни Роси, ни мамы, за окном — темно, свет пробивается только из-под двери. От вновь подступившего страха становится холодно в животе, и Дофламинго, шлепая босыми ногами по полу, тихо толкает дверь и выскальзывает наружу, в коридор. 

Место знакомое; вон за той вазой два часа просидел Роси, когда Дофламинго позвал его играть в прятки, а потом начисто забыл про игру. Да, это действительно бабушкин дворец, мама не обманула. 

Он идёт дальше, ориентируясь на память, и останавливается, когда слышит голоса из-за полуприкрытой двери. Дофламинго устраивается рядом и осторожно заглядывает в щель: в небольшом кабинете за столом сидят мама с бабушкой, между ними — несколько бутылок вина.

— …и я думала, это просто такие мечты, философия, кто-то поддерживает рыболюдей, а Хоминг считает себя человеком, — матушка говорит, спрятав лицо в ладонях, и голос её звучит глухо. — Даже когда он заговорил об отъезде из Мариджоа, я не обратила внимания, многие же спускаются вниз… Но отказаться от статуса! Отказаться от всего! Забрать у наших детей… У детей!..

Плечи у мамы трясутся, и Дофламинго понимает: она плачет. Он впервые видит матушку плачущей, и от этого зрелища ему становится не по себе.

— А ведь был такой хороший мужчина, — бабушка подталкивает в сторону мамы бокал вина; её собственный, со следами помады на ободке, почти пуст. — Кто бы мог подумать!

— Я ведь люблю его, мама, понимаешь? Мне нравилось, что он мечтатель, мне были близки его фантазии… — мама пытается поднять бокал, но у неё трясутся руки, и вино расплескивается вокруг. — Но я не знаю, как любить его теперь, когда он собрался сделать из наших мальчиков… Боже, он же хочет приравнять их к рабам, наших золотых детей, — она снова плачет, и Дофламинго не выдерживает. О словах мамы о папе он подумает позже. 

Он поднимается с пола и пинает дверь ногой; та распахивается, бьётся об стену, и мама и бабушка поворачивают к нему головы. 

Дофламинго складывает руки на груди, шмыгает носом.

— Люби теперь меня! — заявляет он серьезно, и добавляет после раздумья: 

— И Роси. Я буду вас защищать вместо папы.

Мама быстро вытирает слезы и пытается улыбнуться. У неё красные глаза и бледные губы; Дофламинго кидается к ней и утыкается в колени лицом.

— Спасибо, золото моё, — говорит мама и гладит его по голове дрожащей рукой. — Так и сделаю. И всё будет хорошо, правда ведь?

Дофламинго комкает в кулаке ткань ее платья и согласно бурчит.


End file.
